Pokemon Destiny
by XepherFlame
Summary: Destiny works in mysterious ways: Yume Young, a Squirtle new to the metropolis of Pokemon Square, encounters a Gardevoir sitting in a diner one day. Little did he know that his life will change forever as the city offers many surprises...
1. Chapter 1  Fateful Encounter

"Please..." a sorrowful voice cried out loud, "You have to..."

Thousands upon thousands of raindrops splattered the world below, creating a melancholy melody as a female Pokemon held a severely wounded Pokemon in her arms. Tears ran down her face; Despite the pouring rain, anyone could see her crying heavily as her tears seemed to glow in the rain, as if her tears were more than mere drops of water. In the midst of this dark night, she held the young Pokemon's head towards hers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ears, not knowing whether or not he could hear it, "I'm so sorry... This wasn't supposed to happen... Not like this." She kept repeating herself, saying "I'm sorry" over and over again like a broken record, as if each time she said it would help the situation, as she cradled the young Pokemon. As she realized that he hadn't been moving this whole time, she hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around him like a boa constrictor, as she screamed out of the top of her lungs louder than the rain, louder than the thunderous roar, louder than the crack of lightning:

"Just... Please... Wake up!"

**[Chapter 1 - Fateful Encounter]**

"Ah!" a Squirtle cried out as he awakens, his heart beating his chest like a drum as he frantically looked left and right, trying to make sense of his whereabouts: He is in the middle of a train in the middle of a sea of water heading towards his destination. As he had taken a moment to clam himself down, much to the delight of the other Pokemon riding along, he realized that he must've had a bad dream as he fell asleep listening to his new Jigglypuff CD as his headphones still hung on his ears, still blaring out the infectious pop songs Jigglypuff puts out.

"Must've been a horrible nightmare," the Squirtle rubs the back of his head as he starts to wake up more, "It's too bad I can't remember any of it." He tries to recall the nightmare, trying to think back about what it was about or what happened, but nothing came to his mind other than the fact that it was at night and raining. As the Squirtle looks outside the train, he sees that it is also raining outside as he notices the raindrops hitting the huge hunk of metal of a ceiling, causing it to echo throughout the train, which is probably why he put on the headphones in the first place.

Or maybe it was because it was so depressing: The dim lighting of the train made it feel so dark and empty despite being packed full of other Pokemon, and because it was so packed with Pokemon, there really wasn't much room to move about, which meant that the train was devoid of any energy. Not only that, the fact that it echoes so easily means that any conversation at all would be quickly killed before it even had a chance to get started.

Thankfully, the trip isn't going to take much longer as the train conductor spoke over the intercom system to alert the Pokemon that they'll be arriving to their destination, Pokemon Square, soon, causing all the other Pokemon to wake up and start getting ready to get their belongings. As the Squirtle grabbed his bag below his seat, a picture of a group of Squirtles fell out, prompting the Squirtle to pick it up. As he picks it up, he looks at it, faintly smiling at his old Fire Squad group, to which he was the leader of, before shoving it back into his bag as the train slows to a stop in order to allow the passengers off.

The Squirtle walks off the train, taking in the sights of the new city: The city was big and shrouded in neon lights everywhere, a stark contrast to his smaller, less flashy city. As he looks around, he smiles at the thought of being able to explore it, though that time must be cut down significantly as he arrived late at night considering that the train was delayed due to a fierce Gyrados attack in the sea. Nevertheless, he puts on his headphones and simply walked in a direction that he wanted, searching for anything that drawed his attention.

It wasn't long before the flashy diner dubbed the "Rare Candy" caught his eye, prompting him to walk in. Despite the fact he hadn't had a bite to eat since the train ride, he's actually not hungry for food, but rather, he's hungry for a place to just hang out for a little. When he walked in, he sees that the place was packed with dozens of Pokemon from Pikachus to Pichus, Marills to Ledybas, and more, practically leaving no table empty. As he arrives, he was instantly greeted by a Lilligant waitress carrying a tray of sweets to a nearby table.

"Hello there," she smiled. "You can take a seat over there," she mentioned as she pointed to an empty booth next to a large window overlooking the city streets. The Squirtle did as he was told, taking a seat and patiently waiting for service, though it didn't take long until the Lilligant who directed him came back. "Sorry for the wait," she apologized as she pulled out a notepad, "As you can see, we're really packed tonight and we're short-handed."

The Squirtle took a look around and saw that she was right: The only other waiters and waitresses was a female Oddish running back and forth, a male Bulbasaur seems to be carrying four plates with a single Vine Whip, and a Psyduck who's running around in circles, seemingly confused.

"Oh no, that's okay," the Squirtle acknowledged, "I can see that this is a popular place. I mean, I've never seen a diner filled with so much Pokemon, especially outside of a dinner rush."

"Maybe it's because of the food," the Lilligant answered, "We have some of the finest chefs in the city."

"Maybe it's because of you," the Squirtle replied.

"What, who me?" the Lilligant blushed.

"Well I'm not talking about him," the Squirtle pointed at the Psyduck who, in the midst of confusion, hurt himself by running around back and forth until he smacked his face on the wall, much to the laughter of the other Pokemon; Even the Squirtle and the Lilligant chuckled a bit.

"Sorry to say," the Kirlia started off, "That, as much as I love compliments, I'm engaged to be married." She held up a ring signifying this.

"Aw, can't say I'm not disappointed," the Squirtle said jokingly, though not without some truth.

"Anyway," the Lilligant asks, "What would you like to order?"

The Squirtle wasn't hungry, but he thought that it might be rude to walk into a diner and not at least order something; With a quick glance of the fancy decorated menu, he simply said one of the most basic of items: "One cup of coffee with Moomoo Milk."

The Lilligant jotted down his order and left to go fulfill his order, though not without being asked to come to another table...

As the Squirtle puts on his headphones again as he patiently awaits his drink, he takes a look at the television showing the Pokemon News Channel hosted by Meowth as they covered the news story about the Gyrados raging at the sea. Although he couldn't hear it, he could see the damage it caused through a myriad of pictures, though he didn't pay much attention before diverting his attention to the outside streets and flashing neon lights.

As the Lilligant came back with his order, the Squirtle took off his headphones and awaits as she picked up a cup of coffee and placed it on the table. "One cup of coffee with Moomoo milk..." she told him as she picked up a SECOND item, "And one strawberry sundae."

The Squirtle was confused. "Um," he pointed at the sundae, "I didn't order this."

"I know," the Lilligant replied, "SHE did." The Lilligant pointed to a Gardevoir sitting all alone in a booth in the opposite end of the diner, enjoying a strawberry sundae.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong," the Lilligant asked as she seemingly accuse him of doing wrong, "But isn't the GUYS supposed to buy the GIRLS something?"

"Yeah, I know, but, as much as I hate to turn down a gift," the Squirtle pointed out, "This is gotta be a mistake."

"Nope," the Lilligant answered, "She specifically said to 'give this to the Squirtle who walked in.'" She took a long look around the cafe before mentioning, "And that's you."

"I still think it's a mistake," the Squirtle tried to reason, "I mean, I just moved here. I just got off the train! There's no way we know each other!"

"Well," the Lilligant dragged him out of his seat, "Then use this opportunity to get to know her!"

Before the Squirtle could react fast enough, he was already up and at 'em, being dragged towards the mysterious Gardevoir sitting alone at her table. As the Squirtle drew closer and closer, he didn't realize that this encounter would change his life forever...


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner Rush

"Come on... What's the hold-up?" the Lilligant spoke as she tried to push the young Squirtle over to the Gardevoir, but the Squirtle wouldn't budge; His feet was firmly planted in place as if it was cemented onto the floor itself, refusing to move even a slight inch.

"I was just thinking," the Squirtle tried to wiggle his way out, "Here's a thought: Why don't we just drop this whole thing? You know, just pretend this never happened?"

"Why?" the Lilligant asked as she continued to struggle about moving the stubbornly shy Squirtle, "What, are you scared or something?"

"Scared? Me?" the Squirtle questioned as he defended himself, "Please, do I look scared?"

The Lilligant paused trying to push the Squirtle as she stared at his tail that'd been wagging for the past few minutes. "So I take it you just REALLY like the move Tail Whip then?" she questioned rhetorically.

"You know, it's VERY underrated move," the Squirtle winged as he lifted one finger as if he had a point to make, "I mean, most people wouldn't expect a move like to be done in an actual battle when moves such as Iron Tail could be done but..."

He would've gone indepth about the many uses of Tail Whip for on and on, but that didn't change the fact that he was delaying meeting the Gardevoir. Why was he so nervous for? He felt apprehensive about meeting her because they had never met, sure, but what exactly was he afraid of? He thought about it and, well, the worst thing that could happen is that he leaves the diner a little embarassed, and with a city this big, would that be so bad?

He took a minute to breathe in and breathe out before finally mustering the courage to head over there himself; He walked over to the Gardevoir on his own two feet in his own stride with the gentle prodding from the Lilligant who was so desperately trying to get them to meet. Once he approached the table, the Gardevoir had swallowed a bite of her ice cream sundae before noticed his shadow on her table. She looked up from her dessert, and, as her eyes met his, with her eyes brightening up like a night with fireworks, she let out a small smile before she uttered the words:

"You came."

**[Chapter 2 - Dinner Rush]**

As the Squirtle sat down at the Gardevoir's table, the Lilligant had set down his cup of coffee as well as the strawberry sundae that she ordered before asking "Do you need anything else?"

"That'll be all," the Gardevoir said graciously, "Thank you for your assistence."

"Just call me if you need anything," the Lilligant smiled as she left to resume waiting tables, though not before she put her hand on the Squirtle's shoulder, whispering the words, "I'm glad you decided to go."

As the Lilligant left the vicinity, the Gardevoir took a spoonful of her strawberry sundae, squealing in delight as the sweet concoction entered her mouth. "Mmm! Strawberry sundaes are simply to die for!" As she came back to her senses, she noticed that th Squirtle hadn't touch his sundae at all. "Why aren't you eating yours?"

She pushed the glass of ice cream towards him, but the Squirtle merely pushed it back slightly. "I'm not a such big fan of sweets," he answered before taking a sip of his coffee, still too shy as to say anything else.

"Oh?" the Gardevoir questioned, "But this strawberry sundae is so delicious! Please, try some." She used her Psychic powers to lift the spoon out of the glass, take a scoop of ice cream, and held it over to the Squirtle.

"Really, I'm fine," the Squirtle told her as he tried to refuse the offer, but, after seeing the sad look on the Gardevoir's face upon denying her gesture, instantly caved in. "Fine," the Squirtle gave in, "Alright, alright, I'll try some." He grabbed the spoon from midair and slowly shoved the spoon to his mouth, taking a bite. It was a little too sweet for his liking, but he couldn't deny that it wasn't good, if not delicious.

"Wow, that's actually pretty good."

"Told you," the Gardevoir smiled in delight as she polished off the last spoonful of her sundae, using her Psychic abilities to control the spoon for her. Not content with a single glass, she looked at the Bulbasaur waiter and asked him to "Be a dear and bring another glass of the strawberry sundae!"

As the Bulbasaur nodded to acknowledge her, he went into the kitchen to get more. However, rather than just merely wait for the Bulbasaur to return, she decided to get to know the Squirtle a little better.

"I believe you didn't introduce yourself," the Gardevoir pointed out, "So tell me, what's your name?"

"You don't know my name?" the Squirtle asked after taking sip of coffee.

"Well of course not," the Gardevoir answered, "You just moved to this city, did you not?"

"Huh? How'd you know that?" the Squirtle questioned upon hearing that tiny tidbit of his life that he hadn't told her. Of course, the Gardevoir's only response was to point at her magic floating spoon, pointing out that she had Psychic abilities. "Oh," the Squirtle replied before asking a question of his own, "But wait, if you knew that, why don't you know my name?"

"Well," the Gardevoir toyed with her magic floating spoon, "Maybe I was hoping that you would tell me yourself..."

The Squirtle blushed a little bit before coughing out a coupling of drops of coffee. The Gardevoir smiled, amused by his reaction.

"Your Special Defense went down," she joked.

"Sh-shut up!" the Squirtle blurted out of embarassment.

"Your Defense rose," she joked once more.

The Squirtle regained his composure, or whatever it is, as the Bulbasaur waiter brought the Gardevoir's strawberry sundae, whom she thanked. "Well, what's your name?" the Squirtle asked her.

"I asked you first," she reminded him as she took another bite of ice cream, much to the Squirtle's chargin.

"It's... Yume... Yume Young." he answered.

"What a beautiful name..." the Gardevoir smiled jokingly.

"Oh shut up," Yume blushed before pointing out, "Your turn: What's your name?"

"I'm..." the Gardevoir paused to take yet another bite of her sundae, "Not going to tell you!" She stuck her sticky tongue out at him in jest.

"What!" Yume exclaimed, "That's totally unfair! It's rude to ask for someone's name and then not give them your own, you know! Quid pro quo and all that!"

The Squirtle and the Gardevoir seemed to be getting along, albeit in their own way, smiling as they argue back and forth about this simple little argument, shoving ice cream in their mouths to fuel their energy. The Lilligant, now taking a small breather once the initial rush calmed down, was admiring the two from afar, donning a small smile herself as she watched over them.

It wasn't long until something came to ruin this peaceful moment however: An angry Charizard having a bad day came into the restaurant, bringing his attitude with him. With a stomp, he kicked the door wide open, breaking them off the hinges. This startled the other patrons, including Yume and the Gardevoir.

"Like the door wasn't big enough?" Yume wondered outloud, joking to himself though.

The Psyduck who waited on the tables had came over to calm the Charizard down, but there was no reasoning with this beast: He **slashed** the Psyduck away, the force causing him to crash into the wall, much to everyone's terror. The Psyduck was okay as the Bulbasaur checked on him... Though then again, Psyducks are terribly slow at realizing they're in pain like Slowpokes, so the Bulbasaur was uncertain. The entire restaurant was staring at the Charizard, much to his irritation.

"What are you looking at!" the Charizard **roared**, striking fear into the hearts of everyone there.

_Someone's gotta stop him_ Yume thought to himself as he got out of his seat, but he was beaten to the punch by the Gardevoir, who had her hand out towards Yume, signaling him not to get up.

"Please," the Gardevoir asked, "Let me handle this."

"Not a chance," the Squirtle got up, moving past her, "I got this." The Gardevoir knew that the Squirtle had no chance against a Charizard, despite the Type difference, but Yume had ran towards the flaming behemoth, leaving any chance to back out gone.

"What are you looking at!" the Charizard yelled out as he spat out tiny **Embers** at Yume.

"Nothing much," Yume answered as he side stepped each tiny flame, making his way towards the Charizard. As he drew closer, he sprinted towards him as fast as he can, colliding a **Skull Bash** with the Charizard's face, knocking him back.

Despite the critical hit, the Charizard still had more than enough energy to fight, using **Rage** to work himself into a frenzy. He rushed towards Yume and slammed him into the ground, dealing a lot of trauma for the tiny Pokemon. The Gardevoir, having stood by, decided to rush into action, much to the anger of the Charizard.

"You next!" he screamed out as he threw Yume away like a rag doll behind the Gardevoir before turning to face the Gardevoir. As the Gardevoir turned around to help Yume, like a coward, the Charizard readied a **Flamethrower**, hoping to score a hit with the Gardevoir's back turned. Yume however, saw the Charizard prepare and, without thinking, rushed past the Gardevoir despite his wounds and took the full blunt of the attack for her.

The attack was too powerful for a mere Squirtle like Yume to handle, so naturally, he started to black out from the pain. However, before he fully lost conscious, he saw a glimpse of a strange image:

A Squirtle dressed in an unusual outfit had done the same thing for a Gardevoir, taking an attack for her.

As Yume fell, the Charizard, acting all cocky, turned to the other patrons and roared out "That's what happens when you mess with me! Who's next!" None of the other patrons dared challenge him, but when they saw that the Charizard was planning to hurt the Squirtle more by preparing a **Fire Blast**, they couldn't do anything by stand by and watch.

"No!" the Gardevoir yelled out as she ran in front of the blast and used **Protect**, creating a barrier around her that withstood the attack. The flames had engulfed her, but she didn't flinch, feeling none of the pain. Once the flames had died down, she raised both hands and unleashed a powerful **Psychic **blast, knocking he Charizard out of the diner and onto the streets, rendering him unconcious. She wasn't too concerned with him however, and turned towards Yume as he laid unconscious as well.


End file.
